The multiple blade rake of this invention is classified in Class 56/400.16, 56/400.12, 56/400.17, and the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,810 issued Aug. 9, 1966, Lowell discloses a rake having flexible tines of fixed disposition and a comb unit, providing collection of light and bulky articles, such as leaves, and small and compact articles, such as twigs and acorns. Spondie et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,781 issued Aug. 25, 1959, discloses a convertible yard tool which can be used as a rake, and then converted into a pitchfork type shovel tool. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,943, issued Apr. 18, 1950, Zifferer discloses a pickup rake which has a first aligned row of rake tines secured in a fixed head, and a second head of aligned tines swingingly mounted with respect to the first set of tines. Leaf piles can be clamped between the first and second set of tines for a pick up and deposit operation. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,191,911 issued July 18, 1916, Ritchie disclosed a rake having two aligned rows of tines alternately aligned in two rows.